Warehouses
Warehouses are buyable properties featured in ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' added as part of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. They are available to buy once the player registers as a CEO and buys an office. Overview Warehouses are used to safely store contraband acquired by the player via special orders ordered from the executive terminal in the player's office. There are three different types of warehouses: small, medium and large warehouses. Small warehouses can store a total of 16 crates, medium warehouses can store 42 crates and large warehouses can store 111 crates. And the maximum amount of warehouses a player can purchase is 5. Layout The layout of the warehouses depend on what size of a warehouse the player has bought. If a small warehouse is bought, the warehouse will only one row of platform to hold cargo, with the rest being left on the floor. In the medium sized warehouses, three rows of platforms are present to hold the cargo. The large warehouses have four rows, but the platforms are much taller than the ones found in the small or medium warehouses. Getting Started In order to get started buying and selling contraband using a warehouse, the player requires about 1.3 million dollars. The player first has to buy an office (the cheapest being 1 million dollars), and then the player must enter the office and access the Securoserv terminal in a public session. After doing so, the player must buy a warehouse (the cheapest being about 250 thousand dollars). Once the player has a warehouse, they are able to initiate buy and sell missions. Initiating buy missions cost a certain amount of money based on how many crates the player wants to collect in one mission. Buying the max amount of crates, three, costs 18 thousand dollars. After the player gets crates into the warehouse, they must decide when to sell. The longer the warehouse sits with crates in it, the more likely it is to be attacked by a gang of AI gangsters. However, the player gets more profit the more crates they sell at one point in time. i.e. three crates will sell at 36 thousand dollars, but six crates will sell at ~81 thousand dollars, and nine crates will sell at around 126 thousand dollars. There is a short cool down on the buy missions, so doing the missions for three crates is recommended but isn't the best option for a financial standpoint, as it eats away a fraction of the profit from the sale price. The best way to relieve this is to do VIP Work in between, specifically Sightseer, where $24,000 is common and represents the lowest chance of dying in an empty lobby. Buy Missions Buy missions are the missions the player does to get crates. Buy missions have a cool down on them, so doing the mission that gets the player the most amount of crates, three, is recommended. Buy missions are initiated in the player's office at the Securoserv terminal. An important thing to note is that a player can only pick up one crate at a time, meaning they can't pick up a two crates. However, one person can deliver a crate and then go back to grab another one until all the crates are gone. Buy missions must take place in a public session, so it is recommended to find a small session or make sure no one is going to try and steal the crates or kill the player. Notes: Having more than one warehouse is one method of bypassing the cooldown timer on buy missions. Buying 1 crate at a time is more cost effective than 3 crates at a time, though 3 crates is more time effective. 1 crate= 2k, 2 crates=8k (4k per crate) 3 crates= 18k (6k per crate) A Large WH takes 37 three crate missions to fill costing 666k and sells for 2,220,000 for 1,554,000 profit. A Large WH takes 111 one crate missions to fill costing 222k and sells for 2,220,000 for 1,998,000 profit. Meaning you make roughly 28% more money but spend 3x longer to make it. Though the more crates you purchase at once, generally the harder the retrieval mission is. Selling Cargo Once the player has obtained at least one piece of cargo, the player can sell the cargo by using a laptop connected with Ad-Hawk website located in the small office in the warehouse. The more crates stored in the warehouse, the more players recommended to help sell the cargo. The CEO will sell the crates using 3 different approaches, by air with Titan or Cuban 800 , by sea with Tug Boat , and by land using 1 or 3 Brickade. Also player has option to upgrade all the vehicle's attributes to a certain extent like armor using the blueprints in the warehouse. Selling a full warehouse has the benefit of earning more money per crate than selling an otherwise not full warehouse, but full warehouses comes with a risk of being raided by NPCs which causes crates to be lost. Also in lobbies with more people you earn a percentage more for the risk than otherwise empty lobbies. Having more associates also gives extra bonus profit compared to selling stock on your own with no associates. Small 16/16 is 240,000 for 15,000 per crate. Medium 42/42 is 735,000 for 17,500 per crate. Large 111/111 is 2,220,000 for 20,000 per crate. Associates do not currently get a share of this profit, instead they earn money on a time basis similar to VIP missions. Every time associates help to retrieve crates their pay is raised by 500$, starting at 5k and maxing out at 10k every interval. They also get paid this amount after helping complete a delivery mission. Location Small Warehouses - 16 Crates Medium Warehouse - 42 Crates Large Warehouse - 111 Crates hu:Warehouse